GRIETA DE MUNDOS SasuHina
by Angie Ledezma
Summary: Nota.- Los personajes no me pertenecen sino al maestro Kishimoto. Categoría.- Sólo? para los lectores de SasuHina Descripción.- Este trama consiste en un mundo alterno y el mundo escrito por Kishimoto de la serie actual. En el mundo Alterno: Sasuke y Hinata están juntos como marido y mujer, además de tener dos maravillos hijos que resultan ser mellizos; por otro lado Sakura al


GRIETA Cap 1

~ Pensamiento ~  
"Recuerdos"  
* Movimientos *  
\- Diálogo -

"- Será que el mundo ninja a sufrido un cambio, que cómo lo recuerdo este no es... *una lágrima traicionera escapa de mis ojos al pensar que he perdido lo más preciado*  
~mi familia~"

*

*

*

*

*

*

\- Miztsuri... cariño baja ya. Tú desayuno ya está servido en la mesa *digo esas palabras con mi voz suave habitual pero lo suficiente fuerte para que me escuche en su habitación, anunciado lo dicho, recibo como todas las mañanas su respuesta enérgica de 'Si Oka san' haciendo caso omiso empiezo a bajar las graderias de madera en direccion de la sala, tomó asiento alado de mi Marido, en el lugar que me corresponde por ser la matriarca del clan Uchiha ~desde que decidí ser su esposa~ aquel pensamiento hace que sobre mi rostro se dibuje una sonrisa alegre y venga aquel recuerdo grato donde me pido matrimonio*

Flashback  
"Sasuke.- Hinata mmm toma. *le extiende una cajita*  
Hinata.- Etto. .. Sasuke kun ... *sorprendida por la joya que se hallaba en esa pequeña cajita* que es..?  
Sasuke.- Es un anillo. *lo dice seriamente*  
Hinata.- Pero... q-que... significa..?  
Sasuke.- Te casaras conmigo *lo dice sin mostrar emoción a pesar de saber que sonó mas como una orden que una petición o pregunta* ya no serás más una Hyuga sino una Uchiha  
Hinata.- Sasuke kun... *empieza a salir lágrimas de sus ojos y con una sonrisa lo abraza conmovida por su acción "

Fin de FlashBack

~Y tener dos maravillos hijos~

.- MiztsuriUchiha.- Si Oka- san  
*luego de decirlo como habituo responder a mi madre, termino de recoger mi cabello en una cola alta, seguido de tomar mi banda con el escudo de Konoha, me lo colocó sobre la frente y arregló mi mechón rebelde colocando sobre mi rostro para arreglarmelo detrás de mi oreja, al verme ya lista con la ropa habitual ninja que uso que consistía en una blusa kimono de color lavanda y una falda short negra corta 10 dedos arriba de la rodilla con detalles rojos, ambas piezas llevaban colocado un bordado a mano del emblema Uchiha/Hyuga. Ubicado 'en la espalda de la blusa y en delante de la falda precisamente en la esquina de la abertura' el tamaño indicado para no pasar desapercibido, elaborado por mi madre como mi demás ropa, bajo a la sala saludando a mis padres y mi hermano como de costumbre para luego sentarme en mi lugar alado de mi hermano, mientras degusto deliciosa comida casera de mi madre al concluir el desayuno con tranquilidad, veo a mi padre levantarse de su asiento y acercarse a mi madre para tomar su mano y levantarse tambien, de inmediato nos dirigimos las miradas por la intriga de su actuar, pero el de inmediato me da una respuesta con un movimiento de negación con la cabeza me mira, asi que sigo con la mirada a mis progenitores, hasta que mi padre decide tomar la palabra y decir *

.-

*despertando como de costumbre a la misma hora que mi madre se levanta para preparar el desayuno, bajo de inmediato con mi pillama para saludarla y ayudar en lo que necesita que por lo general es en alistar la mesa, ya que ella por lo general prefiere hacerlo casi sola la preparación de los alimentos del desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena, pero a pesar de ello por mi obstinación me deja preparar algunas cosas como el picado de los vegetales o dependiendo de la preparación de nuestros alimentos. Al encontrarla en la cocina preparando ya la comida al parecer arroz con verduras, junto a unos onigris con tomate e carne y unas salsas para acompañarlo, inmediato deduzco que mi madre se había levantado antes de lo esperado, porque ya estaban saliendo de cocinar, que al voltear me sonríe y dice*  
-Itachi cariño ve a cambiarte recuerda que hoy tienes la primera etapa del examen chunin.  
*hago caso inmediatamente a las órdenes de mi madre y voy a vestirme en mi habitación con la ropa habitual que consistía en unos pantalos corto debajo de las rodillas de color crema y una polera negra de mangas cortas, ambas piezas naturalmente llevaban la emblema Uchiha e Hyuga bordadas en el tiempo libre de mi madre, en aquel momento un recuerdo de hace unos 6 años atrás viene antes a mi mente

FlashBack

" HinataUchiha.- si mi cielo que ocurre porque pones esa carita? *con dulzura acaricio el rostro de mi pequeño mientras miro atenta a lo que quiere decir*  
Itachi.- Etto. . . Oto san s-se fue con Miztsu chan y no m-me llevó. .. Kasha san *lo digo con tartamudeo que no puedo controlar mientras inflo mis mejillas haciendo un puchero mostrando lo molesto y triste de que se fueran sin mí *  
HinataUchiha.- Cariño no te molestes con tu papá ni con tu hermana por algo así, ya habrá una próxima vez para que vayas con él *sonrió mientras sacó una pequeña caja de hilos y tomó una pequeña prenda de vestir de niño y lo acercó hacia a el mostrando el bordado, hago una pregunta al ver la mirada de intriga que pone; al igual que la de su padre cuando no sabe que es lo que intentó decir*  
\- mira Itachi, que crees que hago con esta prenda tuya?  
Itachi.- la arreglas porque está descoturada en alguna parte *lo digo sin saber a que realmente se refería porque no halló nada fuera de lo común en aquella prenda, de manera sincera digo y intrigado aún por saber a que se refería* realmente n-no lose O-Oka san?  
HinataUchiha.- jejejeje *una risa suave de mis labios se escapa al notar que mi pequeño hijo heredó al igual que su hermana el carácter de Sasuke, pero recuperó la compostura al ver que cambia el semblante al de uno molesto, manteniendo la mirada serena*  
\- pues verás Itachi, habló de este pequeño símbolo que bordó en tu ropa.  
*apuntó con el dedo a la insignia Uchiha/Hyuga que realizó a mano*  
\- como sabrás tu al igual que tu hermana pertenecen a dos clanes importantes y yo siempre las bordo en sus ropas para que lo tengan presente. *sonrió y veo como el rostro de mi pequeño hijo se ilumina de alegría y orgullo*  
Itachi.- Eso es grandioso Kasha san *sonrió alegre por aquel descubrimiento*"

Fin del flashback

al terminar de cambiarme de ropa me coloco mi banda de konoha sobre la frente y me arreglo mis cabellos rebeldes amarrando en una coleta baja por largos que son teniendo un color negro con toques imperceptibles del azul 'el mismo peinado de su tío' ~al igual que mis padres~ para luego bajar y ayudar a mi madre poniendo la mesa, en el trascurso del desayuno hasta la llegada de Miztsuri a tomar el desayuno, se da con normalidad hasta que nuestro padre se levanta y se dirige a tomar la mano de nuestra madre, en ello mi hermana Miztsuri me lanza una mirada de interrogación, yo sin comprenderlo al igual que ella, le respondo con mi semblante de intriga y un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza de negación, seguido de que nuestro padre dice *

.- Itachi y Miztsuri hijos su madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ambos *nos apartamos de nuestros despectivos asientos Hinata y yo para acercarnos a nuestros hijos y decir*  
\- y creo que es momento indicado de que ustedes reciban estos obsequios que nuestros padres nos dieron a su edad como un recordatorio de nuestro linaje al ser decesdientes del clan Uchiha y Hyuga *elevó ambas manos alrededor de mi cuello para desasegurar el pequeño seguro del medallón que llevaba con el dige "Uchiha" y colocarlo en el cuello de nuestra hija 'Miztsuri' tal acción imita Hinata colocandole en el cuello el medallón con el dige del clan Hyuga a nuestro hijo 'Itachi' de inmediato la notó tras sus gestos que se halla conmovida por el momento ~como siempre tan tierna y transparente~ sonrio por aquel pensamiento y la escucho decir*

HinataUchiha.- Recuerden siempre que son nuestros hijos y que siempre os amaremos por igual Itachi y Miztsuri *una lágrima cae por mi mejilla por la felicidad que siento al ver lo mucho que han crecido ambos*

\- Miztsuri y Itachi miran asombrados y felices a las acciones de sus padres por el obsequió que habían recibido cada uno, corren a abrazar a sus progenitores a pesar de a ver cumplido 12 años agradecen unisiosamente diciendo*  
Miztsuri/Itachi.- Arigato Oto san y Kasha San  
Itachi. - Corresponderemos siempre a su amor *mientras levantó la mirada y un rubor se coloca en mis mejillas por la dulce mirada de mi progenitora y ver el semblante alegre de nuestro padre*

Miztsuri. - siempre mantendremos en alto el apellido Uchiha y Hyuga *elevó la mirada a nuestros progenitores mientras sonrió *

.- ^/-\\\~

*correspondes a su afecto de nuestros hijos, con aquel abrazo afectivo para luego separarse de nosotros y mirarnos con una sonrisa de alegría, por parte de mi querida esposa ella se inclina a besar tiernamente su frente y decir en un tono dulce característica de ella*  
\- Los quiero mucho Miztsuri y Itachi, pasé lo que pasé yo y su padre siempre estaremos cuidando de ustedes  
*aquellas palabras conmueven a nuestros hijos que de modo sonríen ampliamente y la vuelven a abrazar, yo observo aquella escena  
~realmente no pude elegir mejor esposa que Hinata~ seguido de decir con tranquilidad*  
\- Es momento de que vayan a recoger a Sora.  
*rompiendo aquella escena afectiva, mi esposa me mira preocupada por ver la hora en la pared mientras aún sostenía el abrazo diciendo algo apenada*  
\- Es verdad, Miztsuri y Itachi prepare unos bentos de almuerzo para que se lo lleven al examen chunin.  
*nuestros hijos se separan de aquel abrazo para dejar a su madre ir por los "bentos" mientras se acercan a la salida de la puerta de la casa principal que habitamos se colocan sus calzados ninjas, en ello llega su madre trayendo sus mochilas diciendo con un tono 'preocupado' el cual percibo fácilmente no sólo por ser su esposo sino por los años de convivencia*  
\- Cuidense los tres por favor, recuerden que el 'bosque de la muerte' es un lugar peligroso.

*al escuchar esas palabras me acerco a Hinata y colocó una mano sobre su hombro para inspirarle tranquilidad digo*  
\- No te preocupes mi amor Miztsuri y Itachi estarán bien. ¿ No es verdad hijos?  
*me agachó de cuncliyas y tocó la frente de cada uno, de la misma manera que mi difunto hermano lo hacia conmigo para traspasarme su seguridad y cariño, sonrió mientras los miro orgullosamente de que sean mis hijos, me levantó de inmediatamente al momento que ellos se dirigen muy entusiasmados*

Miztsuri.- Asi es Oka_san lo tendremos encuenta no tienes porque preocuparte. Tenemos el mejor equipo con Sora e Itachi. *lo menciono tranquilamente dandole la seguridad que necesita nuestra madre para que no se preocupe demás, por mi o por Itachi *

HinataUchiha.- Así lo espero. *me muestro serena mientras les alcanzó las mochilas que sostenía hace un momento y ellos lo reciben de inmediato colocándose*  
-Ah si me saludan a la familia Uzumaki por parte mía y de Sasuke *sonrió a la mención del nombre de mi Marido, que inmediatamente se siente su molestia en la habitación por el gruñido y su singular modismo "hmp" que lo veo de reojo para confirmarlo, y al ver su molestia, sonrió divertida por la situación; en cambio recibo la pronta respuesta de nuestro hijos*

Miztsuri/Itachi.- Hai Oka-san *unisiosamente* Hasta luego Oka san y Oto San  
Miztsuri.- Los veremos en tres días *sonrió y salgo junto a mi hermano que hace un ademán yo imitó la acción y nos dirigimos a casa del Hokage a recoger a Sora*

.-  
*Al ver perderse nuestros hijos en la entrada/salida de los territorios Uchiha entró a la casa principal junto a mi amada pero rápidamente puedo ver un semblante nostálgico y triste y rápidamente derivó la situación que conflictua con ella~la partida de nuestros hijos~ asi que tomó iniciativa a decir de manera tranquila mostrando empatía, seguridad y comprensión  
~algo que sólo con ella nace~  
tomando su mano con ternura digo*  
\- Hinata sólo se irán unos tres días hasta concluir el examen chunin y sabes también como yo que son muy hábiles. Pronto los tendrás en casa nuevamente Sra. Uchiha *noto el rubor en ambas mejillas de mi esposa al nombrar su apellido de casada, veo aquella sonrisa que tanto me encanta ~y que no me cansaria jamás de ver~ ella dice*

HinataUchiha.- S-Sasuke kun. .  
*mencionó su nombre con mi tartamudeo que sólo el provoca cuando se pone travieso e intimidante, seguido de agachar un poco la mirada por el pensamiento inicial por un pequeño presentimiento, aunque las palabras de mi Marido me dan seguridad ignoro aquel sentimiento y pro sigo a besar su mejilla con mucho amor, recordando que Sasuke esta en un receso de descanso de 6 días de su trabajo al ser jefe de policía ambu de la aldea; cambio de semblante al de uno más atrevido 'uno que desarrolle compartiendo con él muchas cosas' tomó una de sus manos y la coloco sobre mi vientre plano y digo de manera juguetona*  
\- Entonces tendrás que ocupar mi mente mi vida, quiero un integrante más para la familia Uchiha *sonrió divertida al incitarlo a tener otro hijo, capto inmediatamente el pequeño rubor que lo oculta con habilidad por escuchar mis palabras, pero siento a ver tentado aún Ángel demonio que percibo su aura maligna al tornarse una mirada deseosa y excitada que me da una idea de lo que ocurrirá esta noche y las próximas, me sonrojo y aún así mantengo la seguridad de mis palabras el cual dice de manera ronca*

SasukeUchiha.- Bien. Como soy un marido complaciente haré caso omiso a mi amada esposa ... *sin anunciarle nada la levantó del suelo al estilo princesa hacia nuestros aposentos para cumplir nuestras fantasías y deseos, además de sumar un nuevo integrante al clan Uchiha*

[En la casa Uzumaki]

*tocando la puerta*  
\- Sora ya levantate cariño ó te retrasaras, recuerda que Miztsuri e Itachi vendrán a recogerte para los exámenes Chunin  
*al escuchar el nombre de mi amado 'Itachi' me levantó de golpe de la cama, escojo de mi armario una blusa larga en cuello "V" color lila sin mangas y unos short cortos en negro, de inmediatamente me los colocó, además de adherir unas mayas de rejillas como brazaletes en ambos brazos y otras de tela de algodón sobre mis piernas para que el atuendo no sea muy descubierto, al terminar de vestirme me colocó mi banda de Konoha como una bincha, dejando suelto mi cabello color rojo pero muy bien cepillado; bajo a desayunar a la sala junto a mis padres, veo de inmediato que mi padre ya se en contraba vestido con el atuendo de Hokage y mi madre ya estaba preparada para ir al hospital, de inmediato tomó mi lugar y me sirvo mi desayuno, pero el semblante de mis padres intentando disimular quizá ~una sorpresa~ lo defino por las miradas que se lanzan de complicidad, así que escucho hablar primero a mi padre intentando sonar serio dice*

NarutoUHokage.- Hija mia hoy es el día que tendrás que demostrar tu valor y destreza, tu madre estamos muy orgullosos de ti  
*se levanta de su lugar y me extiende un estuche de color negro, abro intrigada para saber el contenido y veo un kunai con una forma extraña y recuerdo la foto de mi abuelito Minato sostener uno de esos ~este es la Kunai S..~ sonrió emocionada que me levantó de mi lugar y rodeó a mi padre con mis brazos dandodele un abrazo afectivo de cariño el cual me lo corresponde, levantó la mirada y sonrió diciendo*  
-Arigato Oto san sos el mejor de los Oto san que yo podría tener.  
*siento la presencia de mi madre y ella se agacha a mi altura y me extiende una estuchera mienttas yo aún abrazo a mi Oto san, el cual lo deshago y abrazo inmediatamente a mi madre, mi padre imita la posición de mi madre y nos abraza calidamente a ambas y escucho sus palabras de afecto 'Las amo" las cuales me hacen sentir plena y feliz, luego de ello nos separamos y me sonríen diciendo*

NarutoUHokage.- Sora Acaba tu desayuno de un momento a otro ya pueden llegar Miztsuri y Itachi.  
*al acabar con mi desayuno subo a mi habitación a recoger mi mochila que me había alistado mi madre y colocó ambos obsequió de mis padres, pero revisando antes de que se trata el obsequió de mi madre que no había abrido en su momento y veo un botiquín completo de antibióticos y ampollas de vitaminas y antivirus junto a píldoras de chakra y del soldado todo lo que un ninja debe tener, ~O lo que mi madre cree que deba tener ~ lo digo para mis adentros, bajo con todas mis cosas preparadas mientras mi Oto san me anuncia que llegaron kaname y Itachi, rápidamente en la entrada me colocó mis calzados ninja y salgo*

******************************  
e Itachi.-

*Al llegar al recinto 'Uzumaki' un gran establecimiento por ser la casa del séptimo Hokage al llegar a la puerta le digo a Itachi que toque la puerta pero veo su fastidio a mi petición y me dice en semblante aburrido*  
\- Hazlo tu Miztsuri por ser tu amiga, yo estoy cansada que Sora como las fans de la Academia se lancen sobre mi, todo por tener mi atención. Puff que fastidios  
*al oír sus palabras, para no tener que lidiar con su temperamento, me acerco a la puerta a tocar en el cual soy inmediatamente atendida por una de nuestras madrinas la Señora Uzumaki Sakura; con una sonrisa alegre nos dirige, inmediatamente hacemos ambos una reverencia devolviendo el saludo de manera formal ya que nuestra madre nos permitiría que seamos informales con aquellas personas adultas y más que conocemos, seguido de decirnos*  
SakuraUzumaki.- En un momento saldrá Sora, eh ahí viene.  
*vemos salir a Sora de su casa con su padre 'padrino nuestro' muy animada y energetica pero esta vez más de lo usual, así que digo en tono tranquilo*  
Miztsuri.- Ohayo Sora, por cierto tía Sakura y tío Naruto nuestros padres les envían Saludos  
Sora.- Ohayo Miztsuri. .. etto Ohayo Itachi...kun *se sonroja y coloca su atención en la animada plática de su padre con sus amigos, sin esperar que le vaya responder un saludo en cambio con su tipo 'hmp', además percibo la mirada de mi madre una de analizando la situación, el cual lo ignoro para no demostrar más de lo que siento, que probablemente lo sepa*  
NarutoUHokage.- Ah si Hinata chan como siempre muy amable pero Sasuke, m mmm ya iré a visitarle por el momento el tiene la semana libre jejeje en mi tiempo de descanso los iré a ver *sonrió mientras veo a Itachi y a Miztsuri, además de oír la voz de mi querida esposa*  
SakuraUzumaki.- Naruto mi vida ya no retengamos más a los chicos es momento que se vayan para los exámenes Chunin y tu además debes ir a la oficina *le dedica una sonrisa de compresión y dice*  
\- Sora querida da tu mayor esfuerzo como siempre si  
Sora.- Si Oka san así haré debatteyo. *sonrió energéticamente como siempre lo hago por las palabras de apoyo seguido de escuchar las palabras de mi padre decir*  
-Los veré en el centro de mando para su primera prueba equipo 7 *miro a mi esposa con cariño besando su mejilla me apartó*  
-me retiró aún debo ordenar unos documentos, Chao cariño y Chao chicos, Cuidense bien. *y desaparece tras hacer una posición de manos*  
SakuraUzumaki.- Bien cariño me debo de ir yo tambien al hospital, cuidense Sora, Miztsuri e Itachi hasta luego *desaparece trashacer la misma posicion que su marido*

Itachi.- Es momento de irnos, andando.  
Miztsuri.- Si  
Sora.- ...

[En los Exámenes Chunin]

*al llegar a la Academia veo varios participantes portando distintas bandas respectivas a las grandes cinco naciones que emocionada digo*  
SoraUzumaki. - Mira Miztsuri san hay muchos participantes en estos exámenes, realmente será un desafío no crees  
*una sonrisa zorruna se dibuja en mis facciones por estar entusiasmada, observó el típico semblante serio de Itachi a diferencia de su hermana, ~lo será sólo conmigo así ~ veo a Miztsuri que se muestra amable y me dice con un tono tranquilo*

Miztsuri.- Así es será grato tener buenos adversarios, pero antes debemos pasar el examen de admisión individual, para la prueba entrar a la prueba en equipo.  
*mi semblante cambia a uno decaído por pensar en lo difícil que puede ser dar esa prueba escrita que seguro que podré pasar, sin problemas por ser tan inteligente como mi Oka san, sonrió a la idea y digo animada y pregunto a Itachi si estaba de acuerdo*  
\- Sora.- Y tu que dices Itachi kun?  
*Miró atenta a su respuesta ~al menos esto sí me tendrá que responder y no con su habitual gruñido o suspiro~ sonrió y cambia mi semblante a uno pensativo al oír su respuesta*  
Itachi.- Supongo  
*aun asi ~logro decir una palabra~ sastifecha con su respuesta nos dirigimos al aula que daremos el examen individual, lo cual nos hace sentarnos separados a todos los grupos de las distintas aldeas veo mi evaluación y analizó con seriedad de que iba mentalmente*  
~Si un Mada-Shuriken te es lanzad de distancia, y en caso de que tu lleves un sólo Kunai ¿ A que fuerza se dirige el Mada Shuriken y como contratacar?, Realmente son preguntas complejas~  
al transcurrir el tiempo del examen muchos grupos salían a mi alrededor al ser pillados un miembro de su equipo copiando el examen y al acabar la hora del tiempo el sensei encargado dice*  
Sensei(?).- el tiempo de la prueba a acabado. Esta prueba no tiene presedente ¡Felicidades todos los que están aquí han pasado!

*mostrandome molesta nos retiramos ~puff meti tanta cabeza a una estupida prueba por nada, que al final no tuvo valor alguno~ voy al encuentro de mi equipo que al hallarlos me aproximó y muestro molestia en el cual Miztsuri me pregunta intrigada que ocurría conmigo*  
Miztsuri. - Sora que ocurre contigo, pasó algo en la prueba?  
Sora.- Tsk Si, hice la prueba para que al final no valiera nada y todos terminaran pasando.  
*veo la sonrisa de lado de diversión de parte de Miztsuri de manera que muestro mi duda ~es que acaso se está burlando de mi~ y escucho que me dice*  
Miztsuri.- Sora la prueba consistía en pasar desapercibidos al copiar, aquellos que fallaban al ser descubiertos inmediatamente los sacaban, en otras palabras se trataba de cuanta información podías obtener al hacer uso de tus habilidades.  
*al escuchar esas palabras de Miztsuri un suspiro cansado se escapa de mis labios y vuelvo a retomar la misma sonrisa animada de antes, en ello aparece nuestro sensei tras una cortina de humo mirándonos de inmediato digo con entusiasmo*  
\- Ohayo Kakashi sensei!  
*a diferencia de Itachi e Miztsuri que hacen una reverencia saludando con voz neutra*  
Miztsuri/Itachi. - Ohayo

.-  
* Aparezco frente al equipo 7 equipo hago un ademán después de escuchar su saludo  
~Tal parece que Sora tiene el carácter dinámico de Naruto en su niñez, a diferencia de Itachi y Miztsuri parecen tener la madurez y cortesia de sus padres~ sonrió para mis adentros y cambio en mi tono neutral*  
\- Equipo 7 como saben cada año en esta fecha, los estudiantes de arriba de 12 años con grandes habilidades se ponen aprueba para ascender aun rango mayor al de genin. Itachi, Miztsuri y Sora ustedes son uno de los equipos escogidos para realizar está prueba. *seguido de cerrar los ojos por un corto momento*  
\- hallaran varios peligros, así que ante que todo demuestren compañerismo *en ello Sora me interrumpe diciendo mi frase*  
Sora.- Porque aquellos equipos que no se ayudan en la dificultad son peor que escorias *se ve entusiasmada al igual que sus compañeros por su sonrisa imperceptible ~al igual que la de Sasuke~ sonrió a la acción sólo mostrando los gestos de mis ojos porque me cubría aquella tela sobre la boca que era imperceptible ver mis labios hacer muecas digo*  
\- bien Sora haz entendido.  
*pero de noto la mirada de intriga Miztsuri así que me pregunta en tono de duda*

Miztsuri. - Sensei sucede algo más?  
*a lo cual respondo sin emotividad y con voz tranquila*  
\- Realmente no, por cierto los veré en el centro del bosque en tres días.  
Sora.- Llegaremos en menos Kakashi sensei dettabayo *lo dice seguro que los demás asienten concordando con las palabras de Sora mostrandome un semblante seguridad digo*  
\- Así espero, hasta luego chicos *desaparezco instantáneamente*

[En las entradas del Bosque de la muerte]  
-Aparezco tras una cortina de humo-  
Gai y ellos son mis asistentes *inmediatamente aparecen a mi alrededor, y digo en un tono serio*  
\- Esta prueba consiste en conseguir dos de estos pergaminos * muestro los nombres ' Cielo - Rayo - Fuego' a todos los presentes que harán el examen para luego decir* un pergamino se les será entregado a cada equipo y ustedes tendrán que conseguir un pergamino distinto que al que tienen. Sólo tienen tres días para llegar al centro del bosque donde se les dirá el siguiente paso. *para culminar lo dicho digo con entusiasmo y extendiendo mi mano elevó el pulgar en forma de aprobación 👍*  
\- Que la llama de la juventud ilumine su camino y obtenga el éxito.  
*En ese momento empiezan a repartir los pergaminos aquellos asistentes que aparecen detrás mio*  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sora.- Oye Miztsuri san que pergaminos nos entregaron?

Miztsuri. - El del cielo, vamos a una de las puerta B para entrar *digo con seriedad*

Itachi.- hmp

*y nos dirigimos a la puerta nombrada*

[Ninjas del país del Rayo]

Ninja (?)#1- Y bien son esos mocosos a los que debemos conseguir *miro al grupo 7* y que averiguaste sobre sus habilidades

Ninja (?)#2.- Si señor, pues averigüe que:

Uchiha Hyuga Miztsuri  
Edad 11 años  
Kenkekage Sharingan desarrollado a los 3 años de edad

Uchiha Hyuga Itachi  
Edad 11 años  
Kenkekage Byakugan  
desarrollado a los 3 años de edad

\- Esa es la poca información que he tenido de ellos sólo se que son mellizos, pero sus habilidades oculares aún son desconocidas... señor

Ninja (?)#1.- Y la niñata de cabello rojo que hay con ella?  
Ninja (?)#2.- Ella es una Uzumaki Sr. Es la hija del Hokage y la mejor ninja Médico aquí tengo sus características

Uzumaki Haruno Sora  
Edad: 12 años  
Linaje Uzumaki  
\- Ninja médico  
\- Y capaz de albergar un Kyubi  
\- Tiene la tercera parte de Chakra del zorro de 9 colas

No tenemos del todo sus conocimientos tal parece que es desconocido.

Ninja (?)#1.- Un momento dijiste que esos niñatos del Uchiha tienen 11 años y la participación es de más de 12 años que hacen en este evento?  
Ninja (?)#2.- Lo es señor pero su cumpleaños de ambos es dentro de seis días y por lo que me informo nuestro informante no hubo problema de que los admitieran.

Ninja(?)#3.- Es hora de entrar Señor  
Ninja (?)#1.- adelante *ingresando*

[En el bosque de la muerte]  
-. Miztsuri.-  
*al abrirse las rejas ingresamos como equipo decidimos abrirnos camino por la espesa maleza y ramaje de los árboles que están rodeados de fibrosas lianas que a mi parecer en vez de verse como un bosque, me da mas la impresión de estar en una selva; con la habilidad del byakugan de mi hermano ponemos hallar un lugar en lo profundo del bosque calmado para a campar y poder descanzar, pero por la fuerte velocidad que vamos nuestra piel que se halla expuesta a la naturaleza se encuentra marcada y con heridas superficiales, al llegar al lugar concordados Sora se coloca delante de ambos y dice con una mirada amable mientras toma nuestras manos sin hacer necesidad de posición de manos*

Sora.- Será mejor que Cure sus heridas aunque sean superficiales  
*al escuchar aquellas palabras sonrio y vuelvo mi semblante a uno orgulloso ya que también pude curarme ya que aprendí técnicas curativas con mi tío Orochimaru, digo*  
Miztsuri. - Sora no era necesario atenderme a mí yo misma abría curado mis heridas. *Mira serena*  
Sora. - Sabes que soy mejor que tu en medicina ninja Miztsuri y lo hago para ayudar. *sonríe alegre*  
Miztsuri.- Sólo lo dices porque me vez entrenando combate, pero en mi tiempo libre voy con mi tio Orochimaru el cual me enseña medicina ninja *saco la lengua con un gesto de diversión al ver que Sora se molesta pero digo agradecida con un tono tranquilo* pero arigato  
*veo a mi hermano el cual también agradece las curaciones de Sora*  
Itachi.- Arigato Sora.  
*noto el sonrojo de Sora por las palabras de Itachi que continúa, lo cual vuelve a su labor más motivada, luego Sora e Itachi se encargan de colocar el campamento mientras yo busco leña la cual colocó alado del camping para la noche, seguido de tomar el pergamino que se hallan en mi mochila y colocarlo en mi estuche ninja;de un momento a otro siento la presencia de un equipo acercarse pero Sora nos informa su cercanía diciendo*

Sora.- lo han sentido ? *lo dice de manera calmada fijando su mirar en Itachi*  
Itachi.- Si, Será mejor que nos preparamos para pelear. *se levanta de su lugar para posar su mirar en aquellas copas de árboles que se mecian por el movimiento de aquel grupo *

Miztsuri.- Así creo tambien, pero quiero evitar algo innecesario. *lo dice tranquila mientras se levanta y cierra los ojos por un momento y con voz sería sin emoción alguna dice*  
\- Y bien ustedes bajen de una vez los hemos sentido desde hace rato su inutilidad al olcutarse no les sirve con nosotros.  
*lo menciona con sarcasmo*

Ninja (?)#1.- Así que los niños no son tan estúpidos *lo dice burlonamente*

Sora.- A quien llamas estúpido bastardo !? *se muestra enojada*

Itachi.- Que pergamino tienen. Para dejarlos vivir o morir. *sonríe de lado mientras posa su mirada en su líder*

Ninja (?)#2.- Estos críos creen que podrán ganarnos Señor Matsumoto, No cree que son semejante engreídos?. Déjeme darle una buena lección al crío ese.

Ninja (Matsumoto)#1.-Bien, y No venimos por un estúpido pergamino chavales venimos por ustedes *muestra una mirada sádica* y los llevaremos a las buenas o a las malas, ustedes deciden?

Miztsuri.- Ah sí?. *sonrie y cierra los ojos por un instante y los abre activando su sharingan en ambos ojos tomando una postura de batalla digna de Uchiha*

Itachi. - Espero que no sea una pérdida de tiempo. *activa su byakugan al abrir y cerrar sus ojos de manera espontanea*

Ninja (?)#2.- Jajaja digo lo mismo mocoso creído *aparece sobre sus manos sembo (agujas) y se prepara para atacar mientras sonrie con diversión*

Sora.- Les daré una lección por insultarnos y llamarnos mocosos *empieza a rodearme chakra naranja sobre su piel y en sus párpados unas sombras del mismo color se forman mostrandose 'igual al zorro de nueve colas y modo sannin de su padre' ya que las marcas de sus pómulos se hacen suaves en un negro intenso pero delgado*

Ninja(?)#2.- Por lo visto tienen habilidades jajajajajaja pero aun asi no podran contra nosotros.

Sora.- ¿Nosotros?. Falta un ninja mas. *Mira inquietante pero al darse cuenta tarde una fuerte ráfaga de viento cortante choca inminentemente contra mi abdomen el cual es atravesada brutalmente, a causa del impacto de larga distancia y por uso de mi chakra que me rodea mi cuerpo impacta a un metro chocando el tallo de un árbol*

*Miztsuri/Itachi gritan el nombre de su compañera al darse cuenta tarde del ataque del enemigo, pero espontáneamente Itachi corre en dirección de Sora para auxiliarla con un semblante de preocupación, pero ella reacciona instintivamente a su acercamiento reincorporandose haciendo una posición de manos a pesar de tener la vista borrosa continúa con la posición de manos y sus heridas inmediatamente empiezan a regenerar de manera sobre humana, levantandose un poco cansada, coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Itachi para tranquilizarlo, luego dirigir hacia su oponente que le había dado un desgaste innecesario y en un abrir de ojos le devuelve el mismo daño, pero en vez de una "ráfaga de viento" ella se lanza sobre su oponente restregandole un puñete en su rostro con su fuerza normal 'al estilo Sakura' su oponente lo recibe por no darse cuenta de aquel veloz ataque imperceptible. Itachi sonrie de lado al presenciar la fuerza que aplica Sora contra su atacante que sale expulsado por la fuerza del golpe recibido que no solo magulla su cara, sino que la mayor parte de sus huesos que conforman en su espalda y pecho por el choque contra aquella roca que se halla a 10 m de distancia*

¤Ninja (?)#2 u (?)#3 vs Sora/Itachi  
Ninja (?)#2.- mocoso la pelea es conmigo toma esto! *grita aquel chiquillo mientras le lanzó 20 sembo (agujas) en su dirección que seguido de una posición de manos las multiplicó en millares sobre el niñato*  
Itachi.- kuso *al encontrarse rodeado por las sembo rápidamente utilizó la técnica enseñada por mi Abuelo Hiashi Hyuga para el desvió de todas las agujas dirigidas en mi dirección*

Ninja (?)#2.- Puff como me esperaba *realizó un sello de manos de invocación y varias bolsas de helio con kunais aparecen enfrente mío y con un posición de manos es lanzando sobre aquel mocoso utilizando kunais con chakra, estaban envueltos en chakra y papel explosivo para que no pudieran detener con aquella técnica que por lo tal podía definir*  
Itachi.- Hmp *al ver como van en su dirección los kunais con chakra y papel explosivo rápidamente retrocede dando brincos saltos esquivando los kunais logrando así alejarse unos 17 m de distancia de donde se hallaba su herman de donde se encontraba Sora, de manera que intenta ver si esta bien pero su oponente no le permite en lo absoluto con sus ataques, saca con agilidad un kunai de su estuchera y desvía unos kunai, seguido de cerrar sus ojos y abrirlos transformado los byakugan en el Rinnegan con aspas rojas desapareciendo las marcas del byakugan, y forman campo de energia que repele aquellos ataques, seguido de extender su mano atrayendo a su oponente delante de él sin la posibilidad de moverse, golpeando con el puño suave sobre su caja torácica dejo herido de gravedad entre la vida y la muerte por cerrar los flujos de chakra a su corazón y destrozar una de las arterias principales digo en un tono de fastidio*  
\- Patético, solo me hiciste perder el tiempo -  
*vuelve mis ojos a la normalidad al tornarse gris (la mezcla entre el blanco y el negro de los ojos de su padre y madre) se reincorpora activando el byakugan y ve la falta de chakra de sora y de sus profundas heridas y su chakra pierde fuerza en dirección a ella pero al no percatarse de el enemigo por un segundo de distracción, es atravesado por una mano en el hombro y cae de rodillas escupiendo sangre, no sólo por la herida sino que al perforarlo con aquella chakra le causa un daño interno*  
Sora.- Itachi! *me acercó corriendo hacia mi compañero, a pesar de mis multiples heridas y magulladuras en mi cuerpo lo sostengo en el momento que su enemigo saca su mano del daño causado, oyendo la risa de diversión que expresa en burla de lo sucedido, pero yo lo ignoró del todo *  
Ninja (?)#3.- Jajajajajajaja chiquilla si me abrias tomado enserio esta pelea jajajajajaja tu noviecito no estaría muriendo *reía sadicamente mientras veía a la chiquilla inútil caer varias lágrimas sobre el cuerpo de su novio, con diversión y burla*

Sora.- Si *cierra los ojos con fuerza y sobre su frente aparece un símbolo en forma de diamante que empieza a cubrir su cuerpo en rayas y sus heridas empiezan a cerrar, lo cuál ella abre los ojos y recuerda las palabras de su madre*  
~Hija mía esta es la técnica de la familia Uzumaki creada por tus antepasadas Uzumaki's la ancestra más conocida como Mito Uzumaki le enseñó a mi mentora el 'ByakuganNojutsu' por ser su alumna me lo enseñó a mi y ahora yo te la pasó mi preciosa hija recuerda que esta técnica protege a tus amigos y aquellas personas que amas, Te AMO~  
* mira sus manos y suspira hago una posición de manos y un clon aparece que inmediato hace un jutsu médico creando un chakra color verde intenso que empieza aplicarlo*

Ninja (?)#3.- Ahora te dispusiste a pelear seriamente jajajaja que mocosa mas estupida * se burla pero al ver las heridas de gravedad que le había hecho regenerarse y que un aura con sed de sangre le rodea aquella mocosa, se paraliza*

Sora.- ... *mientras la original se levanta y camina con paso seguro y tranquilo hacia su oponente, ve su actuar y deduce su acción pero lo deja continuar*

Ninja (?)#3.- Te mataré !*se aproxima y con suma fuerza impactó mi puño en su rostro, pero veo esa mirada desafiante y burlezca*

Sora.- Eso es todo? *su labio partido se vuelve a regenerar eleva la mirada y observa a su atacante con determinación de acabar le de una vez, dice fríamente y lasciva*  
\- Si tienes razón, si en un principio hubiera acabado contigo Itachi kun no se encontraría así, pero puedo remediar mi error.  
*con agilidad hago una posición de manos y aparecen 3 clones de sombra a mi alrededor y digo con irá *  
-Bastardo...  
*mientras el clon de sombra anteriormente invocado se encarga de la curacion de 'Itachi' con una técnica especial médica que consiste en la regeneración de células para reconstruir la parte afectada ya sea externa como interna, una técnica perfeccionada gracias a llevar él linaje Uzumaki; con la técnica "cuerpo instantáneo aparece dos de mis clones en ambos lados de mi enemigo sosteniendoles para que no escapará mientras uno de los clones realiza la tarea de concentrando chakra sobre mi Palma al ver que obtiene un buen tamaño, tomó impulso para impactar la esfera de chakra sobre sobre su caja torácica cortando todos los flujos de chakra y hasta la vida misma, mientras el insulta*  
-Rasengan-

Ninja (?)#3.- Maldita *al ser aprisionado de tal manera no me da oportinidad de escapar cae muerto y sin vitalidad por el impacto de la técnica*

Sora.- Lo logre ... *susurra y cae de rodillas con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo mientras desaparecen los símbolos de su cuerpo además del clon que regenera a Itachi*

~Arigato Oto san~

¤Flashback¤

"Sora.- Oto san porque me traes aquí dettabayo! ? *hace puchero mientras mira a su padre*  
Naruto.- Pues verás Sora hija tienes que aprender lo que aprendí de mi padrino además de que tu abuelo aprendió y los Uzumaki Namikage somos ninjas de Élite ya se que tu Kasha es la que te da lecciones pero tu eres mi hija también y quiero que esta técnica te favorezca en batalla *sonrió cuando se agacha a la altura de su pequeña y acaricia su cabeza*

Sora.- De acuerdo Oto san *sonríe y mira pensativa* y bien con que empezaremos Oto san..."

Fin de flashback

Itachi.- Sora ? *Veo la herida en mi hombro totalmente regenerada gracias a las habilidades de Sora que me aproximó a ella y le extiendo mi mano pero preguntándole *  
\- Estas bien?  
Sora.- Si *levantó la mirada y tomó su mano para pararme*  
Itachi.- Gracias Sora.  
Sora.- Lo lamento ...si lo hubiera acabado antes de que ...  
Itachi.- Me descuide. Vamos ayudar a mi hermana.  
Sora.- Si Itachi *sonríe y caminan en dirección donde Miztsuri se encontraba pero una luz Blanca los hace cerrar a ambos los ojos*

Itachi.- Pero que es... *no termina la frase*

Miztsuri vs Matsumoto

Matsumoto.- Vaya que esa chavala tiene una gran fuerza, no se esperaba menos de la hija del Hokage y de una de las mejores ninjas médicos. *sonríe absorto de lo visto*

Miztsuri.- Oye tu enserio pelearas o sólo te quedarás ahí parloteando *con mirada sería pronuncia aquellas palabras con una sonrisa ladina mientras su Sharingan esta activado*

Matsumoto. - Claro que no niñata ahora verás que te quitaré lo creída *su sonrisa se vuelve demencial y hace posición de manos seguido de decir*  
-Arte ninja Prision de tierra-

*Y la tierra se empieza abrir bajo la mocosa causando que brazos quieran sostenerla*

Miztsuri.- tsk *rápidamente ella salta sobre una rama de un árbol mientras la tierra se mueve y hace una posición de mano y mientras esquivaba los movimientos de las manos enormes de tierra intentar la sostener, ella lanza su técnica famosa entre el clan Uchiha *  
-Arte ninja bola de fuego -  
*en dirección de su enemigo lo cual detiene su técnica de alcanzarla para utilizarlo para su protección en ello ella usa otra técnica haciendo posición de manos*  
\- Arte ninja: Dragon de Agua-  
* Y un enorme Dragon aparece que choca contra su barrera*

Matsumoto. - Jajaja crees que será fácil derrotarme *aplica más chakra sobre la consistencia de su barrera para que el agua no desarme el escudo de tierra al desaparecer el dragón de agua deshace su escudo de tierra y saca un par de shuriken y hace un sello de Manos*  
-Arte ninja: Viento espiral-  
*lo cual sopla alrededor de sus shuriken y los lanza con destreza hacía cría creida *  
\- Toma esto mocosa estúpida!

Miztsuri.- Ja.. *hace una posición de manos de invocación y aparece la katana kusinage sobre sus manos y activado su Sharingan moviéndose agilmente atrapa ambos shuriken con la espada aún en movimiento y los lanza hacia la dirección de su enemigo con la misma precisión pero aumentando la fuerza*

Matsumoto.- Mocosa creída tú, como... *no termina la frase al ver que son Redirigidos hacia el y con dificultad los intenta evadir pero es inutil que termina resiviendolos pero en su brazo izquierdo con seriedad y molesto digo*  
\- Veo que tienes habilidad chiquilla, si vienes conmigo por voluntad propia te va a convenir. *la Mira mientras se sostiene su brazo herido y para el sangrado*

Miztsuri.- Jajajaja lo dices porque sabes que jamas podrás ganarme *sonrió al ver lo débil que es mi oponente, y dice incoherencias para salvar su cuello esa idea hace que amplíe mi sonrisa con burla* y estas por morir bajo mis manos, la de una niña *lo ultima lo menciona con sarcasmo*  
\- para ser un inútil me estas cansando con tu patética presencia.

Matsumoto. - Es tu última oportunidad mocosa o despidete de el mundo que conoces!. *sonríe de lado mientras la sangre que tenía en sus manos la coloca en la otra formando una posición similar a la de invocación inversa y una luz Blanca cubre un diámetro de 25 m * - tu te lo buscaste niñata jajajajaja. ..

[ ] Continuará. .. que tal.


End file.
